Morals
by JessiePie6
Summary: "A man only has his morals and once he loses sight of them he is nothing." "When did you lose yours Red, because the things you do. The things I've seen you do, is a man with out any morals." "No, I should be asking you, when did you lose your morals Lizzie?" (Two chapter story Hope You guys like it, let me know)


_**So another story, different show that's just as awesome as others. So this idea happened during finals when I was catching up on the season and the fact that Liz is becoming more like Red is, in my opinion, Awesome.**_

_**I'm not quite sure if you guys will be able to connect this because I did confuse one of my friends off of this but it makes sense to me somehow. Also this majorly got written because of the song You're Gonna Go Far Kid (Which is awesome)by the offspring and it matches so perfectly and I'm going to stop with the song.**_

_**Also This take place about a year and a Half and a bit on after 2X08. three years being when Liz first meet Red and under the assumption we do not see tom again.**_

* * *

><p>"A man only has his morals and once he loses sight of them he is nothing."<p>

When did you lose yours Red, because the things you do. The things I've seen you do, is a man with out any morals."

"No, I should be asking you, when did you lose your morals Lizzie?"

She sighed "they started to fade three years ago and I truly lost them a year and a half ago... You should be proud Red."

"Why should I be proud of your lost of morals?"

"Because that makes me one step closer"

For once in Raymond Reddingtons life he was clueless about Elizabeth Keen. "Closer to what Lizzie?"

"To becoming you..." She noticed he wasn't responding. Maybe he was astonished by what she just said or maybe she finally had him confused "Your the one at the beginning who wanted me to think as a criminal. I indulged into that because I knew how the criminal mind worked, I was one before you introduced yourself. You just tipped me back into that water. You were the one who took me to all your associates. You were showing me more depth of this world. Were do you think I got the idea to hold Tom? On the surface it might have been because I loved him at on point. But inside it was because it would have been what you would have done. And this past year and a half..." She stopped in realization "you didn't expect me to learn. You hoped my values of being FBI would stop me. You didn't expect me to learn from you. Guess what Red, I did. I learned from the best with out you even realizing."

He tried to go back to the original topic they were discussing, trying to avoid what she just said. He would discuss it again with her but right now he needed to defend one thing. "I have never lost all my morals, I still have one or two left"

"Like what because the past three years I've known you, it doesn't seem like it."

"Children, Elizabeth, children" he went for the door and started to walk out "and I did notice but I didn't want to believe it."

As the door closed with Reddington on the other side she mumbled "me and you both"

(~)

The next time anything similar came up they were both standing in a hotel room with a dead body near a desk. It was one of Reds contacts and it was not his fault in why he was dead.

"Elizabeth put your weapon down!"

She did just so and shrugged everything that just happened off. "He had a weapon concealed and, well, he annoyed me". It didn't sound like she was trying to justify it but she was just being normal.

"You have just crossed a line."

"Really, what are going to do Red, shoot me?" She smirked. Elizabeth Keen was goading one of the most dangerous people and she was not afraid.

"Why do I have the feeling you'd want me to?"

She didn't respond and that answered his question.

"You will remember this day Lizzie. The day you hated what you have became."

"You seem to be fine with what you have become, I think I'll be fine."

He stared her, he was lost for words yet again by the same person. "My life was set in motion before I had any type of say in it. I became what they wanted, what I needed to become to protect the few things I held dear. I don't regret what I've became, Agent Keen but I hated that I needed to become this person." He walked away, he walked away from the person who he needed. But he needed to walk away from her. He was proud, up to a certain point, that the criminal side of her was starting to show again with her but this was too far. So he walked away to see what she would become.

(~)

He kept track of her for the six months since he left that room. He never contacted her though. They both have been off the grid long enough. Three days after that day, the FBI covered up the fact that one of their own agents turned and they assumed she went off with number four of the most wanted, but they were entirely wrong.

The only way Raymond Reddington gets caught, is if he wants to. Reddington made him self known in Portland, Oregon. The FBI was chasing a false lead to where he was and so he would let them think he was there. But only because of the one agent that was yet again on his case.

"You're getting sloppy Reddington."

Reddington was sitting at an outside table with a cup of coffee at a small café. He was reading a local Newspaper. And he didn't glance up from the paper "And the FBI seems to still, follow my ghost routes. There's a reason why you have never found me on one of these routes, except for today Agent Ressler."

The agent sat down, across from Reddington. "And why is that?"

He started to fold up the paper he was reading and he set it down on the table. Reddington smirked "Because you need my help."

"We need Keen"

"Ah, that I can not help you with."

"Why is that Reddington, We know she's been with you." He was wrong, "You would never let your precious agent out of your sight." Ressler waited for a response but after about ten seconds of waiting he knew he wouldn't get one. "Each day, it's getting more difficult to cover for her. We've done what we could but-"

"But you can not do anything more. What number is she about to replace Donald?"

He stalled just for a moment. Ressler was thinking, he was thinking why he didn't arrest this guy on sight, like he was expected to. He was thinking if he should really tell him. "Ten."

That's where Reddington stood up. "If I were you, I would have stopped covering the moment you heard she was gone. That was all she needed, she needed all of us to cover for her, and we played the game. The game ends here though. I refuse to let this go any further."

Ressler stood up abruptly the moment he notice Reddington walking away, "there was, and still is something that's unclear Red. Why Elizabeth Keen?"

He would never answer that question even if the person in question asked him after she figured it out. So Reddington did what does best and he avoided the question. "I'm afraid she got to close to her roots again, so they started to grow and this time they might be firm enough in the ground where no one can push over the tree… I guess I will just have to find an axe."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I've got one more chapter for you guys, it will probably take a few days to get up. Any mistakes are my own and I will edit this when the Next chapter gets posted.<br>**_


End file.
